


Thunder And Lightening, Very Very Frightening

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morey - mentioned, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: So it’s thundering and lightning like crazy and total downpour (like flood warning level) and I’m completely terrified of being outside in lightning so I told one of the counsellor at the camp I work at to run out to my car and drive it around to the back door of the athletic centre and he was like: “What do I get out of it?” and I said: ”How about I drive you to a date location of your choice?"





	Thunder And Lightening, Very Very Frightening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [never_love_a_wild_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_love_a_wild_thing/gifts), [Oh_well_Em_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/gifts).



> For Emma, who prompted this.  
> And for Em, who helped.  
> ♥♥♥

Another thunder growls over Liam’s head as he peaks out from under the roof of the small patio he is currently standing on.

This was certainly not what the weather forecast had described as ‘showers with a small chance of thunderstorms’ this was Armageddon! And Liam seriously contemplated just sleeping in one of the cots in the hut behind him instead of driving home to his own comfortable queen bed.

Why would he do that you ask? Because he had parked his car on the complete opposite of the campsite this morning and there was no way Liam would run all over the place when it stormed like that (He? Afraid of thunderstorms? More likely than you think...)

 

“Oh, I wish my car could just drive itself over here”, he mumbled while staring gloomily at the darkening world outside his little safe house.

“I doubt this is possible yet.” A voice, slightly amused, sounded next to Liam, making him flinch before he turned to glare at the person who had interrupted his thoughts so rudely.

 

Theo Raeken leans at the wooden beam next to him, impressively muscular arms crossed in front of his chest signature smirk on his lips. Theo is one of the counsellors to this summer camp, along with Liam, his best friend Mason and a girl named Tracey.

And Liam has had a huge crush on him since the day they first met.

 

“W-what?” he stutters out.

“I don’t think that rust-bucket of yours can drive by itself.” Theo repeats with a daring smile.

 

“I know that!” Liam snaps, a little insulted at the offense of his old Ford Bronco. Not everybody can have a shiny new truck like Theo, right?

“Then why are you still standing here? Everyone else has already gone home”, now Theo stands directly in front of him, looking stupidly attractive in the soft light provided by the lanterns around their cabin. After the obligatory get-to-know-each-other of the staff today, the children would arrive tomorrow afternoon and everyone takes the opportunity to sleep in a real bed one last night.

 

“I-“, Liam stocks, lowering his gaze to the floor, “I just don’t really want to get wet...”

Theo snorts: “Awww, is the puppy afraid of a little thunder and lightening? Don’t worry, I will protect you.”

 

Liam snaps his head back up, expression hopeful: “So you will get my car for me?”

Theo laughs, but his eyes glow up playfully.

“And what would I get out of it?”

“My eternal thankfulness?” Liam tries, but he only earns an amused snort.

They stand silently in front of each other, then Theo stuffs his hands into his pockets and sends him a crooked smile. “As fun as it is to watch the storm with you, I will go home now – the shower is calling my name. So... see ya Liam!” with that he starts to make his way to the wooden stairs.

“Wait!” Liam calls out, frantically searching his pockets, “I can give you-“, he pulls out a crumbled bill, “-ten dollars!”

Theo stops, halfway down the steps, trying to hide his laugh, “that desperate, are you? But alright, I will be your knight in shining armour and save the puppy in distress from the evil thunderstorm”, he holds out his hand, “keys?”

 

Liam watches Theo sprint over the already drenched place, shirt completely wet after three steps, and his hand still tingles from where their fingers touched the moment prior.

 

~♤~

 

“You got water on my seats.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Theo can not believe that this is the first thing Liam says to him after he parks the Ford in front of the hut where Liam is still firmly seated on the dry steps leading to the front door. _Ungrateful little brat._

Time to call it a night.

 

“Here puppy, I suppose you can manage the three steps to your car on your own?” with that the dark haired tosses Liam’s car keys towards their owner, but just in that moment another thunder sounds, louder than before and Theo, startled from the noise, let’s go of the keys too early.

Both of the boys watch the shiny metal fly through the air and clutter to the wood planks of the patio. Only to fall through a (meant to be fixed) slit in the ground and disappear from sight.

 

For a moment they just stare at the slit, then Liam slowly raises his head.

“Looks like I will stay with you tonight.”

And for the first time in ages, when something bad or unfortunate happens to him, Liam doesn’t feel the familiar heat of his anger rising in his chest.

 

~♤~

 

Theo really asks himself why he didn’t just let Liam stand on the patio and deal with his car problem on his own.

Then he watches the blonde stand in his living room, taking off his soaked t-shirt, exposing a toned upper body, muscles rippling under tan skin in movement and he swallows.

_Ahhh... yeah. Pesky little crush._

Theo always liked Liam, even back in high school, when they were both awkward teenagers, but his initial shyness pared with the feeling that a guy like Liam (even if he liked boys) would never go for a guy like him. The All American Sweetheart didn’t end up with the Bad Boy, this was real life, not a teen-romance movie, for God’s sake!

 

“Bathroom is upstairs, you can shower first if you want”, is all he brings out when Liam, seemingly unphased by the whole situation, opens the fly of his jeans next.

He is uncharacteristically calm, considering the fact that Theo just tossed his car and apartment keys into nirvana, but the dark haired boy won't say anything and challenge his luck. He had seen how quick Liam could go from sunshine to angry dervish in a matter of seconds, but somehow this unpredictability didn’t lesser his attraction for the other boy in the slightest.

 

Half an hour later both Theo and Liam are freshly showered and full with delicious pasta that Theo had made quickly. A generic action movie neither of them pays attention to plays in the background as they talk about anything and nothing.

“You know”, Liam says, leaning back into the soft cushions of Theo’s sofa, “the only reason why I am at this summer camp is Mason. He found out that this boy he likes is working in the kitchens at the camp and so he signed us up.”

Theo laughs lightly: ”So you are watching your best friend as much as you are a babysitter?”

“Yep. And now that Mason and Corey hit it of on initiation day and are bound to spend every free minute they have together I will be pretty bored when the children are busy...”

“Oh really? Well, maybe we can change our deal – instead of you paying me ten dollar for bringing you your car, you can keep me company when we are not on duty. Because you see, my best friend Tracey – You remember her? – brought me along to flirt with someone too. We are in the same boat”, Theo smiles, pleased with his idea to get closer to Liam.

“Hey! You lost my keys I am pretty sure you _owe_ me your company for that alone!”

 

The further the evening proceeds, the more things they find out to have in common, the more Theo’s crush deepens until he can’t deny it anymore: Liam has to be the cutest thing on this planet and Theo is totally falling for him. _Maybe, just maybe there is a chance._ He thinks, watching Liam smile that wide, blinding smile of his once more. The boys blue eyes glow as he laughs about his own story, he is just about to finish and his skin looks so soft in the dim light of the TV.

 

Later, when Liam’s head is slowly sinking to the cushions, his eye lids shutting close, Theo carefully guides him in a horizontal position and covers him with a blanket.

He looks down at the peacefully sleeping boy and a bright smile appears on his face.

_This is going to be an awesome summer camp!_

 

~♤~

 

The ride back to the camp is silent, only after Theo’s little excursion to the drive through and when they both took a sip from their respective beverages (black coffee with two sugar for Theo, a soy milk cappuccino for Liam) a quiet conversation starts. Somehow they talk like old friends, no small talk, just sharing memories and opinions, exchanging smiles now and then.

As soon as they arrive at the camp site and see a few other cars already there, both fall silent again, enjoying the last moments of peace before two crazy weeks begin.

 

They are quickly ushered to their respective tasks, nearly out of sight already, as Theo turns around again: “Hey Liam!”

“What?” The blonde calls back over the place. Several other staff members are watching them amused; Mason who came to great his best friend (and probably to fill him in about the newest Corey-development) starts giggling already.

“I changed my mind about my payment! I want a date instead you and me, Friday in two weeks, eight o’clock!”

 

A wide grin splits Liam’s lips, he nods enthusiastically, then a thought crosses his mind: “But first you are getting me my car keys back!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
